Chronicles of Time Between Us
by XBgamer94
Summary: A series of one shots for Time Between Us. Surprises and twists spanning across over two decades. Read the main story first if you haven't yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli & Isles. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Jan Nash, Janet Tamaro, and TNT. I am in no way profiting from this. It's just for fun.**

 **Hey everyone! It's good to be back with this universe. I know some of you were interested in me continuing with "** ** _Time Between Us_** **" and I finally am. But how can I when I wrapped everything up in TBU? Simple. If you remember correctly, there was a span of 20 years I didn't cover in a lot of details. So for this story, will be a series of one shots. Each chapter will cover certain events and even shed some light on things I didn't mention in the main story. So far, I have 18 chapters planned out, but I may add 1 or 2 if I get an idea. Some chapters may be long, but others might be a little short. I hope you enjoy them, I certainly have writing them.**

 **If you haven't read "** ** _Time Between Us_** **" this series of one shots won't make any sense to you, so you should go check out the main story first before reading this :)**

* * *

Chronicles of Time Between Us Ch. 1

 _October 31st, 2032 : Underground Resistance Base, Boston_

Jane Rizzoli was sitting in Commander Cavanaugh's office, the two of them going over the details of various missions she went on in the past. Well, it was the past to _her_ at least. The thought still made her laugh, it felt so weird to her talking about things she's done when it hasn't even happened yet.

"I'm sure glad I trained my soldiers to have near photographic memory. Pretty useful, but I never thought we'd be using it for _this_ kind of thing." Cavanaugh laughed as he shook his head, shuffling through some notes that lied out across his desk. He rubbed his tired eyes then leant back in his chair, stretching his arms. "Let's take a break. This stuff we're covering isn't going to happen for another 6 months, it can wait a few hours."

"Yes, sir." Jane was more than willing to take a break, it got pretty tiresome going over the same thing again and again. Although it was vitally important for the future and their survival, the brunette woman grew weary and needed some rest. At least for a little while.

"Want some whiskey? I've been saving it since the beginning of the-"

"You saved it because you wanted to open it when we win the war." Jane finished his sentence with a smirk, remembering a similar conversation they shared the day she left for her time travel mission. She couldn't forget that day especially, not ever.

"Yeah, that's right." Sean chuckled again. "Well since we know we win, how about it?"

"Bad idea, sir. Even the smallest of things like that could screw up the timeline. Keep saving it." The tall woman frowned, wishing she could have a taste of something so good again. It was such a rarity to have a thing like that in the conditions of the world those days.

"You're right... Damn it. Well, I guess it'll taste even better in a few years. It'll be worth it."

"Don't worry, I've got a little something stashed away in Maura and I's room. During one of our last supply runs before hiding out, we picked up a few bottles of the good stuff. I'll bring one in here later for us to share."

His eyes lit up at the prospect. Cavanaugh wasn't much of a drinker in the past, but he sure did miss having a cold beer or two after a long day at work.

"I can't tell you how much I'd love that, Rizzoli." He smiled. "So, speaking of you and Maura... How's that going?"

"It's going great. We're celebrating our anniversary in a few weeks. Can you believe it'll be 16 years since we've been married?"

"Wow... It's been that long already?" Cav raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Crazy how time flies, especially when you're couped up half the time."

"I'm sorry about that... You know I've done all I can, making you Maura's private guard. If it's any consolation, it won't be for much longer."

"I know... I've got some great people to keep me company. This is all just part of my final mission, my longest one. I know how important it is, so I can't really complain too much. I just wish I could at least see my brothers. It's been so long... I sometimes catch glimpses of them when they go to school. Which is really weird because I see myself with them."

"Pretty hard to wrap that around your head sometimes, huh?"

Just as Jane was about to respond, a frantic pounding started on Cavanaugh's locked door. Jane scrambled to put her mask back on, needing to conceal her identity as she always did. Once the Commander was sure Jane was ready, he unlocked door and let in the soldier.

It was a young Barry Frost.

Behind the black cotton mask, Jane was frowning. She desperately wished she could speak with him, but knew the consequences if she did.

The soldier briefly glanced at her before saying "I'm sorry to interrupt, sir... But we've got a major problem on our hands."

"What's wrong?"

"Martinez and his crew went out on a search and rescue mission this morning but never came back..."

"Yes, I know that. That's why I sent Rizzoli and her team to go find them. Why? What's the problem?"

"Jane just sent in a radio call for reinforcements... They're getting crushed out there and we've already lost a dozen of our guys. We can't send anyone else out or we'll be left defenseless here. What do we do?"

"Shit..." Cavanaugh cursed to himself, running through possible ideas in his head. One stood out, and he looked at Jane. "You go. You're the best we've got."

The masked woman saluted and nodded, then prepared to leave.

"I'll take care of the Doc." He assured her. "I'll be by her side the whole time."

She nodded once more in understanding, knowing she could trust him to protect Maura. She then left silently but quickly, only stopping in the weapons lock up to get a few guns and plenty of ammo.

Jane remembered this mission and knew what went down. Her younger self lived through it of course, but she wanted to go anyway just in case she was needed.

Passing a few soldiers where the vehicles were kept, Jane hopped onto a motorcycle and sped off as fast as the machine would allow.

The battle zone was several miles away, but with no traffic, she got there within minutes.

The trained fighter stopped at the perch of a large hill, settling down on her stomach with a sniper rifle in her hands. Jane wanted to stay a considerable distance to avoid being spotted by either side, but close enough she could help if necessary.

Aiming the weapon towards the gunfight, Jane peeked through her scope and found her younger self seeking cover behind an old burnt out car.

One of the men she used to know was just killed, bringing back painful memories. She was literally reliving a horrible loss all over again. Jane shook her head, willing away the sad thoughts. This was the moment she remembered something critical was about to happen.

A few yards away, a terminator spotted younger Jane's leg sticking out next to the car. It slowly began walking over, intending to kill the unaware and exposed soldier.

"Come on!" The older Jane shouted in a panic. "Someone do something, I'm about to get killed!"

The Italian woman quickly checked around the immediate area but saw that the other soldiers had their hands full, unable to protect her younger self, who had just run out of ammo.

"Fuck!" Jane hissed, her finger ghosting over the trigger. "You better hope this doesn't mess shit up!"

She took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger.

The powerful and advanced bullet pierced the terminator right in the eye, its head exploding at the contact. The machine collapsed to the ground, dead.

The younger version of Jane snapped her head toward the direction of the pile of metal that was shooting out little sparks from its destruction, then around herself to see who did it. She saw no one nearby.

Suddenly, Martinez rushed over to Jane and gave her some ammo.

"Thanks." She replied gratefully, still in shock over nearly getting killed. If it weren't for him, she thought, she would be dead. "You just saved my life."

"Huh?" Martinez looked at her, obviously confused. He decided to let it go with a shrug, thinking Jane expressed gratitude over the ammo. Getting her more probably saved both of their lives in a way.

They were hurled back into the battle as bullets continued flying around them, their brief interaction already forgotten.

The time traveling soldier carefully watched the gunfight unfold from afar, knowing things would be ok from that point on. She decided to stay just in case something else came up.

It was over nearly a half an hour later, the remaining troops gathering around to aid the wounded and celebrate another hard fought victory. They hadn't won the war yet, but this helped put a dent into SkyNet's plans and got them a little closer to ending everything.

When Jane was sure that it was safe to leave, she got back on her motorcycle. She was halfway back to the Resistance base when she stopped, a sudden thought occurring to her. Brown eyes widened in realization.

"Holy shit... It was _me_. All this time I thought Martinez saved me, but _I_ was the one and didn't even know it yet. Talk about a giant mindfuck!" She said to herself with a laugh. Revving up the bike again, Jane thought aloud "Just wait until Maura hears about this..."

* * *

 **So that was the first one shot. I hope you liked it! There will be lots more as I said above. Stick with me, and you'll read some fun (and not so fun) surprises. See ya next chapter! :D**

 **Hope you Harry Potter fans liked that little reference. When Harry thought his father saved him, but it was actually Harry himself. I think it was the 3rd or 4th one? It's been so long since I've seen it I forgot haha**

 **Follow my Twitter and Tumblr accounts (both XBgamer94) for updates on when I'm posting the next one. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli & Isles. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Jan Nash, Janet Tamaro, and TNT. I am in no way profiting from this. It's just for fun.**

 **Some of you have mentioned wanting to know the whereabouts of a certain character, so this chapter is all about our favorite tortoise ;)**

 **This picks up right at the end of the main story, the first few lines are the last ones from that chapter**

* * *

Chronicles of TBU Ch. 2

 _Beacon Hill, 2039_

"You know, we have a nice bed upstairs... You thinking what I'm thinking?" Maura wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and Jane immediately took the hint.

"Hell yes." Jane jumped out of the chair, scooping Maura up into her strong arms bridal style, and carried her into their home as they both laughed.

"I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, Maur. Always have, always will."

Maura was still giggling as her strong armed wife carried her into the house, the two of them kissing and not paying much attention to their surroundings.

The former soldier's foot caught on something as she walked, and stumbled over, both women falling onto the floor as a result.

"Umf... Damn it, what the hell?" Jane grumbled as she got her bearings, then checked on Maura. "You alright?"

"I'm fine... What-" The blonde stopped as she looked around for the cause of their fall. "Oh, Bass! We must've tripped over him."

"Darn turtle has it out for me, that's why..." Jane huffed out, chuckling at Maura's narrowed eyes. She knew that look well. "I don't know what I did to him to deserve it."

"Maybe constantly calling him by the incorrect species?" Maura smirked, reaching out for Jane's hand to help her up as she stood from the floor. "It's been almost 25 years, a quarter of a century... And you _still_ say it."

"I know, I do it on purpose to mess with you..." Jane replied. "But that hardly warrants me getting hurt. All I did for him and this is what I get?" She looked down at the large tortoise, whose head retreated into the shell. Jane was only teasing of course, she loved having fun with him. "Do you have any idea how hard it was getting him into the shelter with us? He was pretty damn heavy! Not to mention he kept trying to nip at my hands. Who knew turtle bites hurt so much?"

" _Tortoise_. Considering I was there with you, and Riley assisted, I remember that well. Bass and I are very grateful for what you've done for him."

"Yeah yeah... I'm just happy we were able to get him at all. When Dennis blew up the house, we both assumed Bass was here somewhere. Didn't cross my mind he was at the vet."

"That was rather fortunate..." Maura agreed, grateful she was able to hang on to her longtime pet and friend. "I was so shocked when I got the call, remember? We were just getting ready to discharge you from the hospital."

* * *

 _April, 2015_ : _Massachusetts General Hospital, Boston_

"When do you think I'll be ok to go on rides?" Jane asked her girlfriend as the two packed up their few clothes into a bag, ready to finally leave the hospital.

"I wouldn't advise it for a while... You had quite a lot of damage, we wouldn't want you to wind up back in here. I'd say 3 months is the earliest to do something like that. That's actually perfect timing."

"How so?" The still healing woman wondered.

"It'll be in July, perfect beach time. The weather is usually beautiful around then... I can't wait for you to experience it all. Going down the boardwalk and into all of the various stores, trying out all sorts of delicious foods... I could go on forever."

"I don't mind, I could listen to you forever and never get bored." Jane winked, then smiled at Maura's adorable blush. The Italian zipped up her bag and walked over to her, brushing a hair out of her face. "I've read about the beach and have seen it in movies... It's supposed to be really romantic."

"It is."

"Let's go. Right now." Jane said suddenly, the idea of waiting a few months too much for her. "Maybe we won't be able to do everything while I heal, but a walk on the beach won't hurt any. If it gets too cold, I'll be chivalrous and put my coat around you."

"I've never done anything impulsive like that before..." Maura looked away shyly, but returned her hazel eyes to Jane's pleading puppy ones. "I love the idea, let's do it. We can rent a nice beach house for a couple months."

"Yes!" Jane pumped her fist happily. "I love you."

"I love-" Maura was cut off when her phone suddenly rang, the vibrating device sliding across the table it was left on earlier. "It's probably the lawyer again. We've been going over my parents assets nearly every day for almost 2 weeks."

"I'm sure it'll go on for a little while... Legal stuff takes some time to process from what I've heard."

"For some people it can, the courts drag cases out for years sometimes... But this lawyer has been with my family for my whole life, he wants to make the process done as quickly as possible for my sake."

"That's nice of him, and good for us since we're gonna need a lot money very soon." Jane commented, just as Maura picked up the phone to answer it.

"This is Maura Isles..." She paused for a moment, the other person on the other end greeting her as well. "Of course, Doctor Burke. I've been well, considering. Thank you... What?"

The shocked face Maura made concerned Jane, and she rushed right over to her side. Placing a hand delicately on Maura's as to not frighten her, Jane whispered "What's wrong?"

"Bass..."

"Your pet?"

Maura nodded, and a wide smile broke out onto her face. Doctor Burke had apparently given her very good news.

"How is he?" The happy woman asked. "Really? That's wonderful! When can I pick him up? Tomorrow sounds fine to me, thank you so much. Goodbye, Doctor Burke."

"Someone looks pretty damn excited right now." Jane grinned at Maura's obvious happiness.

"Bass is ok!" She beamed while jumping up and down, her infectious smile too adorable for words. "I don't believe it, but he is!"

"How? Where was he?"

"At the vet... Apparently he had an upset stomach so my mother took him there for me a few days before everything happened. She must not have told me because I always worry about him. When Doctor Burke heard about my parents deaths and me going missing, he's been taking care of Bass for me."

"That's great, Maur! We can bring him with us, I've always wanted a pet around."

"You'll love him. He's the sweetest tortoise, and very easy to take care of."

"I'm sure we'll get along great... So, we're able to get him tomorrow?"

"Yes. Oh, now we've got to get the room at hotel ready. So much to do. I'll need to purchase his strawberries and leaves, a new bed for him..."

Maura quickly gathered the rest of her stuff together while rambling on and on about preparing for Bass, practically flying around the room as Jane watched and listened.

* * *

 _Beacon Hill, 2039_

"You couldn't leave there soon enough to go get him." Jane grinned at the memory, loving how excited Maura was that day at the hospital and the following morning on the way to get Bass.

"Of course. I've had Bass since I was only 16, I could never part with him if I could help it..." The doctor smiled fondly. "Since I've had him so long, I knew how to take care of him. If he needed any medical attention, I'm able to do that. His diet isn't very complicated either as you know, we were able to grow his food very easily. It's much better to do that now that we're above ground again."

"I've got such a smart wife." Jane nuzzled her nose against Maura's, the sweet and affectionate action warming both their hearts. "What would I do without you?"

"Mmm..." Maura hummed in happiness, wrapping her arms around Jane's waist to pull her closer. "I have no idea. I know my life would be pretty empty and dull if I didn't have you in it."

"Mine, too..." The taller woman whispered, leaning the rest of the way in for a soft kiss. Mumbling against Maura's lips, Jane said "I love you, so much."

"And I love you, too. More than you'll ever know... Come on, let me take you upstairs and I can show you how much you mean to me."

Jane pulled back from the kiss and let out a soft growl, playfully smacking Maura on her butt. "Let's not waste any more time, then."

As they started continuing their way to the steps, Jane stopped and pretended to be searching for something. With a smile on her lips, Maura knew Jane was about to make a joke. Rolling her eyes, Maura asked "What are you doing?"

"Checking to make sure Bass didn't set any more traps for me... I already fell down the steps once because of him, I still have the bruise on my leg!"

"Oh no you don't, that was almost 6 months ago!" Maura chided with a light smack on her shoulder, both of them laughing at the memory despite it being a painful experience. Luckily for Jane, she had a relatively soft landing and didn't get too banged up.

Maura started to push Jane up the steps, urging her towards the bedroom. As they reached the door, they heard a faint hissing sound coming from the bottom of the steps. Jane peeked around the hall and started laughing almost uncontrollably when she saw Bass looking up at her.

"Ya see? He heard me talking about him! He's planning something, I know it..."

"I've got something planned for you too but it won't happen unless you get in this bedroom."

Jane quickly sobered up and turned to see that Maura had already shed most of her clothing, leaning against the doorframe in nothing but her bra and panties.

Her brown eyes darkened instantly, and Jane tackled her onto the soft bed as their lips reconnected. The wild yet funny conspiracies about Bass temporarily forgotten.

* * *

 **Bass lives! How could I kill that little guy? I may be cruel to the characters in my stories sometimes, but never to the animals ;)**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! See you next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli & Isles. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Jan Nash, Janet Tamaro, and TNT. I am in no way profiting from this. It's just for fun.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated this in a while! Been super busy with work. This is a short one, but I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Chronicles of TBU Ch. 3

"Hey, calm down!" Jane called after her young and rambunctious brothers, who sped ahead of her to join their friends before school started. She shook her head with a smile, grateful to see them happy. It seemed that school was an excellent distraction for Angela Rizzoli's untimely death, which happened only a few months ago.

"Don't worry, they're the most well behaved kids here." Riley Cooper chuckled as she came up beside Jane. The brunette raised an eyebrow in surprise. "No, really. They are. Unbelievably smart and polite. You should be proud."

"I am... Gotta say that's a relief to hear. I've been worrying about them a lot lately."

"Understandable." Riley sighed, knowing why there was cause for worry. "How are you doing? I know it's been a little while but I know from experience a loss like that just doesn't fade easily."

"You do?" The soldier asked. "Who did you lose?"

Riley discreetly lifted up her shirt, revealing a beautiful cross with a birth and death date written in cursive. "My mother. It happened years ago... Cancer is a hell of a thing. I actually got a tattoo in her memory, on New Year's Day in 2015. I thought it would be a good way to start the year, a clean slate and just try to move on. Ya know?"

Jane smiled sadly, sympathizing with the teacher. "I know exactly what you mean. I've been thinking of doing that, too. Maybe get my squad number, I've lost a lot of friends in combat already. And I've only been a solider less than a year."

A small group of kids ran by, so Jane and Riley quieted themselves as to not let them overhear talk about death. The poor kids already heard enough about that as it was.

To change the subject to a better one, Riley asked "So what do you do?"

"Mostly supply runs, but I've run into combat situations a few times. It's pretty scary sometimes, but I've got a great team to back me up."

"I'm glad you do. It's always nice to have someone around... Speaking of which, are you seeing anyone yet?"

The teen blushed furiously, averting her gaze for a moment. "No, not yet. There's some boys my age that showed interest, but I'm not into them."

"They wouldn't be able to handle Jane Rizzoli anyway." Riley laughed, and Jane agreed with a smirk.

"No one can." She added, just as distress call was radioed in. Jane responded with the proper code, and bolted. As she did, she yelled back at Riley "See ya later!"

"Oh there's someone who can handle you..." Riley said to herself with a chuckle. "You just haven't met her yet."

The seed had been successfully planted. She told Jane about her tattoo, knowing it would be used against her as proof of the war. Convincing her that it was real. Of course, young Jane had no idea what would happen in just 6 short years.

"Ok, class... Settle down!" The dark skinned woman raised her voice, gaining the attention of several small children in the room. "Open your books to page 47, it's time for us to learn a little history."

* * *

 **Riley is a clever one, huh? Real subtle... She knew Jane would remember that about the tat and use the information later on.**

 **See ya next chapter, it'll be an intense one ;)**


End file.
